


Unwanted

by DeepSpaceElf



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pining, Unrequited Crush, but not really, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSpaceElf/pseuds/DeepSpaceElf
Summary: Y/N is fed up with her crush on Haldir, thinking he’d never return her feelings for him. She plans on doing everything she can to stop this stupid infatuation but thanks to Rúmil her plan is doomed to fail.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Original Female Character(s), Haldir of Lothlórien/Reader, Rúmil & Reader - Friendship
Kudos: 18





	Unwanted

Y/N stomped towards her home, not paying any attention to what was going on around her. Her cheeks were coloured bright red. What was she thinking?! If she wouldn’t be in public, she’d smack her head against the book she was carrying. 

As she reached her home, she closed the door behind herself - trying her hardest not to slam it - and slid down against it. She tossed the book carelessly aside and put her head in her hands. This couldn’t continue, she needed to stop. This was making her nothing but miserable. 

She spent basically the whole morning sitting near the training grounds, pretending to be reading while sneakily watching Haldir train. The longer she was there, the harder it was to pretend. Her eyes wouldn’t stay on the pages and would find the march warden more and more often. 

Eventually, Rúmil would sit down next to her, a smug smile plastered on his face. “So, how’s my brother doing today?” 

The blood rushed towards her face. “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about!” 

Rúmil laughed, a full belly laugh. “Sure, Y/N. Just talk to him. I’m sure it would please him.” 

“Don’t be silly,” Y/N said and stood up. “Why would a march warden be interested in talking to a historian? Anyway, I have to go. Good day, Rúmil.” 

Her friend shook his head. “You’re hopeless. Have a nice day, Y/N and think about what I told you.” 

Y/N groaned, think back at the conversation. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!” 

This has been going on for months now. Whenever Y/N had the chance, she would sneak a peek at the handsome march warden. First, she thought it was simply fascinated with his skill and well, perhaps because he was easy on the eyes. But soon she had to come to terms with the fact that she was developing a crush on him. 

Whenever she would see him, her heart would flutter with happiness. Whenever she heard his voice, she got goosebumps. Whenever she was not concentrating, Haldir would occupy her thoughts. It was annoying! 

She was pretty sure that Haldir would never be interested in her that way, and she wished her brain understood that. The more she thought daydreamed about Haldir, the deeper she fell into this rabbit hole. At this point, she couldn’t even remember what it was like when he was not constantly present in her mind. 

She got up from the floor and sighed. _This needs to stop!_ she told herself once more. From tomorrow on, she would stop seeking out every opportunity she could get to see him or him talk. She would preoccupy her thoughts with work and books, so her brain wouldn’t have a chance to come up with another daydream of him and Y/N together. Tomorrow, things will change!

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

It was early in the morning when Y/N walked through Caras Galadhon on her way to work. She was early but it would only give her more time to plan out projects and find books she will read in the coming weeks. Her first step on not thinking about him.

“Y/N!” She turned around and saw Rúmil jogging towards her. 

“Good morning, mellon,” she greeted her friend. “You’re up early.” 

“Haldir wants us to train harder in the coming weeks,” Rúmil rolled his eyes. “You know, because of the surge in orc sightings. Like they would come anywhere close to Lothlórien.” 

“Who knows,” Y/N replied. “Orcs are not exactly the brightest and attack anything and anyone.” 

Rúmil smirked. “Of course you would agree with Haldir.” 

Her cheeks began to colour. “Well, it is a sensible precaution!” 

“Of course,” Rúmil nodded mock-seriously. 

It was her turn to roll her eyes as she poked him in the sides. “Stop it!” 

“Anyway,” he changed the topic, “would you mind coming to the training ground with me? There’s something I like to show you.” 

Y/N hesitated. Normally she would agree immediately. Rúmil was her best friend and when he asked something of her, she would gladly agree. But after her promise to herself yesterday, she wasn’t so sure if going to the training ground was such a good idea. _He_ would be there and inflame another inner turmoil. 

Rúmil nudged her playfully when she didn’t say anything. “Come on, it’ll be great!” 

If she wouldn’t go, Rúmil would know something is up, and probably be a little pest about it. _Get a grip!_ she scolded herself. _You can’t bend your whole life around an ellon to avoid him, just because you have a crush on him!_

“All right,” Y/N said. “As long as it won’t take too long.” 

“Great!” 

_Just go there, see what Rúmil wants to show you and leave. Easy. Any thoughts about him will be squashed immediately!_

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

After a couple of minutes, the two friends arrived at the training ground. The first thing she heard was him shouting commands at the soldiers. Her body reacted before he finished the sentence and sent goosebumps all over her arms. _No! No, no, no! Don’t think about it._

She turned her back towards the training soldiers and looked at Rúmil. “So, what did you want to tell me?”

“Ah, wait here,” he said and vanished in one of the small huts, presumed to be an armoury, next to the ground. 

Behind her, she heard more commands and instructions being shouted. She didn’t even need to turn around to know when they came from Haldir or someone else. _Calm yourself, dammit!_ But eventually, she couldn’t resist any longer, and her head slowly turned towards the source of the voices. There he was. Through the numerous soldiers, she spotted Haldir instantly. To her, he stood out like the moon between the stars. Bright, beautiful and mesmerising. Nothing and no one could compare to him. 

She was so captured by him that she didn’t notice Rúmil returning, or how he rolled his eyes when he saw her staring at his brother once again. “Just talk to him.” 

Y/N jumped. She turned her back towards her friend. A, by now, well-known feeling spreading through her chest - forlornness. “I wouldn’t even know what to say.” 

Rúmil shrugged. “Anything, really. You could talk about-” 

Y/N peeked over her shoulder and saw the march warden had spotted them. Her breath caught in her throat when he was looking directly at her. He patted one of the soldier on the shoulder and made his way towards them. Y/N felt like fainting. 

“Shit! He’s coming over! Hide me, Rúmil!” she said and tried to get behind her friends back. But Rúmil was faster. He grabbed her shoulders and placed her right in front of him. As if this wasn’t traumatising enough for Y/N he waved his brother happily, like nothing was wrong. “Hey, Haldir! Y/N wants to tell you something! I’ll be with you in a moment.” And with that he sprinted towards the changing area, leaving a dumbfounded Y/N behind. 

_I really need new friends. Perhaps that should be my next project - sorting out the people that BETRAY me like this!_

Haldir looked after his brother but didn’t seem to be too worried about his weird behaviour. When he turned towards Y/N a soft smile played around his lips. “Lady Y/N, what can I do for you?” 

_How can a person even be this pretty? His eyes… oh my, they’re even prettier up close. And he said my name… Oh, right. Think! Say something! Anything!_

“Um… nothing really,” Y/N said, her voice barely above a whisper. “Rúmil is just being… Rúmil.” 

She looked down on her feet, not being able to hold his gaze any longer. She could feel her cheeks heating and hoped Haldir wouldn’t see it, or not understanding what caused it. 

“I must apologise for my brother,” Haldir said. “For some reason, he seemed to be set hard on us getting to know better. I am sorry if he caused you any discomfort.” 

Was Rúmil pestering Haldir just as much about her crush on him? That little-

“Oh, now it’s my fault!” Rúmil returned, dressed in his training clothes. He regarded them both with a flat look. “But you’re right, dear brother. I want you two to talk to each other because I know that what you two want!” 

Haldir and Y/N flushed. They both opened their mouths to protest but Rúmil was having none of it. “Nope! No backtalk! For _months_ I’ve heard you two whining that you want to get to know the other but didn’t know how. Well, here it is, the perfect opportunity! I happened to know that you both have nothing planned tomorrow evening, so I _friendly suggest_ \- actually, scratch that friendly, you two better follow my advice, or I don’t want to hear about the topic ever again - that you two meet and chat and whatever. Just. Talk. To. Each. Other! It can’t be that hard!” He threw his arms in the air and stomped towards the training ground. 

Haldir and Y/N looked at each other, stunned by Rúmil’s outburst. It was Haldir who broke the silence first. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Rúmil is right, I’d really like to get to know you, Y/N.” 

For a moment Y/N couldn’t believe her ears. She smiled fondly at him. “I’d like to get to know you, too. So… um… tomorrow evening?” she asked and hoped it wasn’t too forward. 

Haldir nodded and Y/N could have sworn his cheeks looked a little red. “It sounds good. I know a nice place… Shall I pick you up, once the sun starts setting?” 

Y/N’s smile grew wider and wider. “Sounds perfect. I’m looking forward to it.” 

“Great,” Haldir said. 

For an outsider, it might have looked like they were having an awkward moment, but for them both it was one of the best moments in their lives. One of many that would follow. They kept on looking at each other for a little while longer, both not believing what just happened. After months of hoping, wishing and dreaming they would finally get to know each other… and hopefully become more than just friends. 

“I’ll see you then,” Y/N eventually said. 

“See you tomorrow, Y/N,” Haldir said and walked back to his soldiers. 

With a wide smile and butterflies in her stomach, she walked to her work. _Maybe I don’t have to sort Rúmil out after all. Perhaps he actually deserves a promotion on my friends-list. Better not tell him. It’ll only get to his head._


End file.
